Family Ties Growing Pains: One shots
by Syreina
Summary: Family ties one shots. It's recommended that you read Family Ties the story first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Family TIES Fun. These one shots are while Seth is growing up. I'll put at the top if it's after the main story or before and Seth's age.

Seth age 15, after The main story.

* * *

><p>Seth groans as he wakes up, his face covered in sweat and his body shivering. His stomach is doing flip-flops and making him start to taste dinner. He gets up and stumbles over his blankets in his rush to get up. His hand flies to his mouth and he barely makes it to the bathroom. He gets sick in the toilet and kneels there, thinking his life was over. He lies on the cool ground after he stop vomiting and closes his eyes. He feels dizzy and whimpers softly.<p>

Dean mumbles softly against Roman's shoulder, "baby stop snoring."

Roman snorts and then wakes up at the sound of Dean's voice. He though stops from saying something as he hears Seth's whimpers as he gets sick. He shifts out of bed, leaving Dean as he walks to the bathroom. He looks down at his son who's now laying on the bathroom floor, curled up. Seth's shirt is wet from sweat and Roman frowns softly in worry. He grabs a cloth and kneels down cleaning off Seth's face and then picks him up. He doesn't like that Seth is out cold.

He carries him to the bedroom and lays him down, sitting on the bed. He runs his hand over his son's face and gets worried over that fact that Seth isn't reacting and how hot he is. Roman had been through Seth getting sick but this just seems to him worse. He finally moves and goes to the bedroom and calls out from the door way, "Dean something is wrong."

Dean mumbles as he sits up, "what.."

Roman frowns, "Seth is sick.. he's not waking up."

Dean springs out of bed and past Roman as he goes to Seth's room. He sits on the bed runs his hand through Seth's hair. He frowns when Seth doesn't wake up and finally he shakes Seth's shoulder, "kiddo wake up."

Roman watches as Seth doesn't wake up and Dean starts to panic. Roman grabs Dean's hand, "Dean calm down. We need to take him to the hospital. Grab your wallet and mine and our coats."

Dean nods and runs out of the room. Roman wraps a blanket around Seth's body and picks him up. He carries him to the garage and lays him in the back of the car. Dean walks out having gotten some coats and Wallets. He gets in the back and holds Seth close as Roman gets in the driver's side. Roman breaks a couple of laws as he drives to the Emergency Room

At the Er they are admitted immediately because Seth is still unconscious and running a fever of a 105. The doctor comes and checks him out. They start some IV antibiotics and Dean stands pacing and chewing on his nail as they wait. Dean looks at Roman who is sitting by Seth, looking worried as well. Dean moves and sits in Roman's lap whispering, "what if he lose him."

Roman shakes his head, "don't talk like that.. we won't lose him."

With in an hour Seth's fever starts to come down and Dean finally starts to calm down. Roman chews his own thumb nail though waiting for their son to wake up.

At around 4 am Seth whimpers and shifts, waking up, "daddy?"

Roman looks up and takes Seth's hand and Dean takes Seth's other hand gently, "Kiddo?"

Seth looks at both of them and whimpers, "I don't feel well."

Roman can't help but chuckle, "understatement of the year Son."

Seth mumbles, "my arm is cold."

Dean nods, "you have an iv it's ok though. "

Seth mumbles softly, "what happened."

Dean shakes his head, "you have Pneumonia. You didn't wake up and we had to take you to the ER." He runs his hand through Seth's hair, "try to get some more sleep."

Seth nods and mumbles, "Ok"

Roman pulls the blanket up over Seth's shoulders and rubs Seth's back as Seth rolls onto his side and closes his eyes.

Dean relaxes and as he pushes Seth's hair away from his face and watches his son sleep. Roman smiles softly and sits back feeling better. After Seth's fever comes down and the IV is finished, Seth is released into Dean and Roman's care. Seth though was also stuck in bed because the doctors want him on bed rest. Dean feels better though since he will be able to keep an eye on Seth easier. While though Seth sleeps, Dean looks at Roman in the hallway.

Dean mumbles, "I feel like we almost lost him."

Roman shakes his head, "you can't think like that."

Dean mumbles, "you know when we got pregnant with him.. I didn't want to grow attached. I thought I would lose him too. Then we hit the third trimester and you where touching my stomach and kept saying that you thought it was a boy."

Roman watches Dean and nods, "I remember that look you got."

Dean whispers, "it wasn't until he was old enough that if he needed to he would live outside me.. that I let myself grow attached. Ro.. last night brought all that back."

Roman wraps his arms around Dean.

Dean whispers, "I thought that he was going to leave us and die.. I was so scared."

Roman kisses dean's hair and whispers, "it's ok to be scared. But he's ok. He's going to live a long life, continue to give us heart attacks and challenge us. We'll have lots more time with him while he's grounded and I'm certain soon enough he will be. He will be ok."

Dean whispers, "Ro.. I love you. You always .. your my rock. You gave me a son and saved me from my family. I love you."

Roman smiles softly and whispers, "I love you too. You gave me a son and couldn't imagine my life with out you."


	2. Chapter 2

Set about 2 weeks after the first one shot. Seth 15

Seth looks at his father Roman who's working on something that he is certain is probably boring but he is on summer vacation and bored. Punk was gone off to some family gathering and AJ and Dolph where both off at camp. He was supposed to go to camp but Seth when got sick with pneumonia so he was not allowed to go. Now though that he was healthy enough to be bored but not enough to be outside in Dean's opinion. Dean had to go to a meeting for his job and Roman had the day off. So at least Seth has his father's to bother.

Seth walks over to the couch and flops by Roman, 'I'm bored. What are you doing."

Roman raises his eyebrow and looks at Seth, "work stuff."

Seth looks at him, "boring.. entertain me."

Roman shakes his head, "entertain you.. your 15 figure something out to do."

Seth crosses his arms and sighs, "there's nothing to do."

Roman sighs, "video games, clean your room, hell clean the kitchen for your Dad."

Seth groans and slumps, "that's work and there's no one to play games with."

Roman looks at him, "Go play outside."

Seth eyes him, "I'm 15 I don't play and Dad won't let me outside."

Roman mumbles, "Damn it forgot about that."

Seth shakes his head, "Still bored."

Roman sighs and looks at him, "do some school work."

Seth blinks, "what school work.. it's summer."

Roman pauses, "oh yeah."

Seth smirks, "So I could have gotten you to drop me off at school."

Roman eyes him, "and then you would have had to deal with a very pissed off Dad."

Seth shivers, "don't really want that."

Roman shakes his head, "Nope you don't."

Seth groans, "I'm still BOOOOORRREDD"

Roman glares, "No yelling and .. I don't know.. figure something out."

Seth pokes him, "watch a movie with me.."

Roman sighs and moves his papers since he will never get some work done, "Fine what movie."

Seth thinks and sighs, "There's nothing good."

Roman groans and covers his face, "Boy.. Dad said I'm not allowed to spank you anymore but I'm about it."

Seth sulks at him, and then stops, "Ninja Turtles?"

Roman nods, "Fine. Order it and I'll get you your meds and something to eat."

Roman comes back and gives Seth his medication and then gives him some cut up fruit. Seth curls against his side as he eats an apple. Roman stretches out and watches the movie. Seth half way through has moved a pillow in Roman's lap and is laying there asleep.

Roman looks down at Seth and remembers what Dean admitted. He had to admit as well when dean first got pregnant he just was worried about Dean. He thought Seth would never make it and that Dean would suffer again another miscarriage that he would blame himself for. He almost wanted Dean to abort just to save him the pain. Dean though was so happy to have one more chance to have a child.

Then when Dean made it to the third trimester he was so happy. He actually let himself get hopeful. He also started buying baby things in hopes that dean could make it. Then the doctor told them that the baby would survive outside of Dean and that the baby was healthy the look on Dean's face was amazing. He was so happy and Dean claims that Roman's face was the same.

Dean gave birth to Seth and they finally got their baby. After that they where over protective and they didn't let him out of their sight. They only had sleep overs at their place. They never challenged Seth to actually grow up. That's why at 15 he still acts at times like he's 5. Roman knows that eventually they will have to let him grow up. He and Dean just weren't ready yet. Plus slowly Seth was growing on his own despite what they do.

Roman also will never admit it but he really liked Punk. Punk was good for Seth in that he challenged him and seemed to like Seth for himself. Then there was AJ and Dolph who actually where good kids in his opinion. This town was good for them. Maybe they where doing something right.

Roman leans back and turns off the tv. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

Dean comes home to see Roman sound asleep on the couch sitting up and Seth curled up close to him. Dean smirks softly and then goes to the kitchen to make Dinner. Letting his husband and son sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth Age 5 /Seth age 16

* * *

><p>Dean groans as he wakes in the middle of the night. It was Christmas Eve and something was going on. He had heard the patter of little feet down the hallway. Dean stands up and pulls Roman's t-shirt on over his boxers. Roman was still sound asleep so Dean left him that way. Dean walks silently towards the living room. Him and Seth decorated it last week. Seth with his little hands even put the topper on the tree with Dean's help.<p>

Dean pauses when he sees Seth standing there in his favourite PJ's, curled up on the couch, looking at the tree. Dean smiles softly and then walks over, touching Seth's shoulder, "Kiddo what's going on."

Seth peeked up at him and whispers, "I wanted to see the tree again."

"Sure you weren't trying to catch Santa?" Dean asks with a soft laugh.

Seth shakes his head though and then reaches up to Dean for him to pick him up. Dean scoops Seth into his arms and holds him tightly to his chest. Seth then looks at his dad and grins brightly, "the tree is pretty Dad."

Dean nods and kisses his son's temple, "it is."

Seth looks at Dean, "And we did it."

Dean nods, "we did Kiddo."

Seth whispers, "you think Santa liked it?"

Dean chuckles softly, "I think he loved it, just as much as we do."

Seth beams happily and then settles happily into his father's arms, Yawning. Dean smiles softly and whispers, "Ready to sleep?"

Seth shakes his head but wraps his arms around Dean's neck and lays his head on his shoulder. Dean smiles softly and rubs his back, carrying him up the stairs. He then goes to his and Roman's room. Roman looks up at his son and Dean having woken up as they where talking in the living room. Roman pulls back the covers and Dean gets back into bed and Seth curls up on his chest, sound asleep. Roman looks at Dean and Dean whispers, "He wanted to see the tree again."

Roman nods and lays back down, his arm going around Dean's waist. All of them falling asleep.

* * *

><p>11 years later<p>

Dean groans as he wakes up. He had heard someone walking down the hallway. He looks at Roman who's snoring loudly beside him. Dean groans and gets up to see what's going on. He pulls on a shirt and walk's towards the living room. He looks around and chuckles seeing Seth sitting on the couch. Just like when he was 4, he was just quietly curled up looking at the tree. Dean walks over and sits down beside him.

Seth looks at his Dad sleepily. He then moves and cuddles against his father's side, "Hey."

Dean nods and looks down at Seth, "hey. What are you up to?"

Seth shrugs and looks up at Dean, "looking at the tree."

Dean nods and hugs Seth close to him.

Seth then whispers, "You know.. every time I look at it. It makes me remember how lucky I am."

Dean nods and looks down at him, "we all are."

Roman rumbles from the hallway, "we're a family."

Seth peeks over the couch and Dean waves at him. Roman walks over and sits down on Dean's other side. Seth smiles softly and settles down again, yawning softly. Dean watches the twinkling of the lights and rubs Seth's arm. Roman watches as the lights flicker across Dean and his son's face. Seth drifts off and Dean looks up at Roman, "Merry Christmas Love."

Roman smiles softly, "Merry Christmas babe."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth Age 4

Dean watches as his son stomps over and picks up his teddy bear and then shoots his best 4-year-old glare at his dad and daddy before going out the open door. Seth had declared that he was running away when Dean had tried to put Seth down for a nap because Seth was too big for naps according to Seth. Dean shrugs and follows his son as Seth stomps through the front yard. Roman shakes his head and lets Dean handle it since most of the time he lost his fights with his 4-year-old already.

Seth turns and walks down the side-walk and Dean hums softly as he follows. As they reach the corner Seth stands there and Dean walks over about to ask if he was ready to come home yet. Seth though holds out his hand expectantly. Dean chuckles and takes Seth's hand, walking him across the street since Seth wasn't allowed to cross with out holding a hand. Seth held tightly to Dean's hand after that and leads him down the sidewalk.

Dean shakes his head and walks with his son. Dean was trying not to laugh since normally when you run away you don't take your father with you but Seth obviously did. They walk around the block and then cross the street and they're back on their block. When they walk in front of the house with the huge dog that always barked his head off at them, Dean picks Seth up, holding him tightly to get by. Seth then keeps his arms wrapped around Dean as this point as he was starting to get tired. Dean rubs his back and carries him back to their yard.

Roman stands in the door way and shakes his head when he sees Seth almost all the way asleep in Dean's arms, "Tired little man?"

Seth nods and puts his thumb in his mouth sucking softly.

Dean chuckles and carries Seth to his room and lays him down in bed, tucking him in.

...

Seth age 14. (before they moved to the new town in Family ties.)

Seth glares at Roman, as Seth and Roman fight over something. Dean still isn't certain why they're fighting. Seth was yelling that they are unfair and Dean knew Roman was at his limit. Dean sighs and wonders why his son had to grow up. 4-year-old tantrums and running away was so much easier to handle then this. Then he got an idea.

Dean turns and speaks up, "I'm running away from home."

Seth and Roman stop arguing and then look at Dean like he's grown a second head.

Seth looks at his Dad and speaks softly, "you're what now?"

Roman looks at his husband and cocks his head.

Dean looks at them, "I'm running away."

Dean turns and walks out the door and Seth looks at Roman confused. Roman just shrugs at his son.

Seth goes outside, jogging to catch up with his dad. Too curious about where Dean was going to remember to fight with Roman. Dean waits for him at the corner and then they walk quietly around the blocks again the same blocks Seth and Dean walked when he was 4. When they reach the house with the dog this time, the dog was much to old and tired to bark like an idiot. Seth crouches down and pets its head when it walks over to them. When they come back to the house, Roman stands in the door way and looks at Dean and then Seth.

Seth mumbles an "I'm sorry."

Roman nods and Dean walks into the house. He lets them talk it out and hums happily to himself. Maybe 14 year old tantrums weren't that much different then 4 year old ones.


End file.
